


Random Shobbs Stuff

by Starrr33188



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: Random Shobbs stuff
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 40





	Random Shobbs Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> They are very short I apologize.  
> I wrote them at the back of my geography book and copied them here

"Oi what do you think you're doing?" Deckard said putting his hands up to block Lukes chest from his.  
Luke's face dropped.  
"Oh,right,right.My bad"   
He had gone in to hug him.  
But Deckard pushed him away before he did.  
It was like their relationship was nonexistent.  
Well it technically was.Well to Deckard at Least.  
Last month Deckard went on a mission and came back with no recollection of Their relationship.   
It still stings.Over 2 years of being together and he doesn't even remember. At least he doesn't hate him.Thats good.   
He still remembers the words he said to him when he got back.  
"I'm sorry,Who are you?"  
***********************************  
"Luke did you give him the bottle?"  
"I'm trying,but it seems he rather starve"  
Deckard rolled his eyes.  
Babysitting.They were babysitting.  
Two highly trained agents,Babysitting.  
Well,Luke was trying to. But it seems whatever he does Baby Brian just wont cooperate. Give him a bottle, shakes his head.Try giving him a bath,screaming.Don't get him started on diaper changing.  
But once Shaw steps in its like he's the baby whisperer.  
Deckard took Baby Brian from him and took the bottle. After rocking him a few times and doing the baby babble He started to drink it. Luke was in awe.  
Fucking Baby Whisperer.  
*************************************  
A simple mission.Thats What was promised.A smooth simple mission.Not whatever this was. In the car currently trying not to freeze to death.  
Mr.Nobody had sent them both in the middle of Russia on some kind of "simple" mission. They clearly had two very different definitions of "simple".  
"Aren't you supposed to be used to this?You live in London for Christ's sake"   
Ok now he was considering stabbing Hobbs.  
"Whatever Twinkle toes" He wasn't proud of that retaliation. Insults was at the back of his mind at the moment.Trying not to get frostbite was at the front.  
Hobbs turned to him.  
"That's all you have to say?Are you ok? Or is the cold finally getting to your head?"   
He didn't respond. His hands were so goddamn cold. He tried rubbing them together again to try and make some kind of warmth,no success.  
"Come on,give me your hand."   
"What?"   
"Give me your hands,ill warm them up for you"  
He thought about it for a second.  
Then he placed his hands in Hobbs' own.  
"See princess,that wasn't so bad"   
It wasn't.His hands were starting to get warmer.  
If he still has all digits at the end of this he is definitely stabbing someone.Might not be Luke though.  
***********************************

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed at least one of these.


End file.
